Scream
by narnian-starkid
Summary: Nightmares are horrible things, especially when they really happened at some point. But there is only one person he can turn to for comfort. Movie-verse.


Scream

Summary: Nightmares are horrible things, especially when they really happened at some point. But there is only one person he can turn to for comfort. Movie-verse.

Author's Note: HIYA my wonderful readers! Hope everyone's well! My fifth story in the two months since I joined ! GO ME!!! WAHOO!! The dream sequence is during the Battle of Beruna, but it has a slightly different outcome.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, Narnia and all its wonderful characters belonged to C.S Lewis, Disney and Walden Media, not me.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Dream_

Ages:

Peter – 17

Susan – 16

Edmund – 14

Lucy – 12

Scream

(Edmund's POV)

_I could only watch as the Witch advanced towards an unwary Peter, her wand in hand, ready to strike._

"_PETER!" The cry died on my dry lips as no sound came out of my mouth._

_My legs were frozen to the spot, I couldn't move. Peter continued to fight, not noticing who – or what – was coming towards him._

_The Witch let out a snarl and ordered the creatures around Peter back._

"_Peter, look out!" I tried to scream, but again, no sound came out._

_At last Peter looked around, and his red face paled at the sight of the Witch. _

"_Little King, it is time I put an end to that prophecy" the Witch was taunting him. I couldn't believe it._

_With that, she lifted her sword high and jabbed him right in the chest. Then the Witch vanished from view._

_Only now were my legs unstuck._

_I rushed to his side, just as he opened his eyes to look at me. His breathing was ragged and his face was contorted in pain. He looked at me with a look of pure disappointment on his blood-covered face._

"_Ed, you could have helped me."_

"_But Peter, there was nothing I could do" I told him, tears welling in my own eyes._

"_Yes there was. You should have saved me, now I'm dying because of you."_

"_Peter, I swear, I couldn't do anything, my legs wouldn't move! By Aslan Peter, don't die!"_

_Just as I uttered those words, Peter's breathing became non-existent and his sparkling blue eyes were now closed off from the world forever._

"_NO!! PETER!!"_

I was unaware that I had screamed those words out loud until I felt a strong pair of arms around me, shaking my shoulders and I was awakened by the sound of a loud, panicked yell.

"Ed! You're dreaming! Wake up!"

I felt my shoulders being shaken again, and my eyes snapped open as I let out another scream and lunged upright, smacking into someone's chest in my haste.

A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and my back as I was pulled into a fierce embrace by a very clearly alive Peter. Only now did I notice that I was totally cocooned in my blankets, my pillow was damp and I was covered in sweat.

Then I heard Peter's kind, yet slightly frightened voice speak from above me.

"By Aslan Ed, what was that? What kind of a dream would be so bad that it took me ten minutes to wake you up?"

I couldn't answer, my head was buried deep in his shoulder and I noticed that he wasn't shaking me; I was trembling – and hard.

After about five minutes, I was able to collect myself and, looking into his eyes, relived the dream.

Peter listened until I was finished; then, he pulled me back into his arms and started rocking me and humming a Narnian lullaby like he used to when I woke up from a nightmare in Narnia.

This time though, I couldn't go back to sleep.

Peter apparently sensed that something was wrong, for he stopped humming and looked down at me, his blue eyes flooding over with concern.

Before he could ask what was wrong though, there was a knocking on my door.

"Enter" I called out hoarsely.

The door opened and Mum, Susan and Lucy came in; all of them looking very worried.

"What happened?" Mum asked Peter.

"We heard screaming" added Susan.

Lucy didn't say anything; she had caught on, and so she strode over to the bed and sat down, looking at me with frightened concern.

Peter answered Mum's question.

"It's alright Mum, Edmund just had a nightmare."

Relief and worry appeared to be fighting a battle as to which would show on Mum's face. Worry apparently won, because she walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetheart, you've been having those an awful lot haven't you?"

Still slightly annoyed at being taken out of Peter's arms, I nodded.

Clearly satisfied that I was in good hands with Peter, she and the girls left my room.

I sighed and put my head back in Peter's lap, where he proceeded to stroke my head and gently tangle his fingers in my sweat-soaked hair.

Before Narnia, I wouldn't have accepted this kind of affection and I would have shoved Peter away, but now, it was the one thing that truly assured my semi-conscious self that Peter really was alive.

He had begun to hum softly again, and this time, it was working its magic on me. My eyelids drooped and my head snuggled further into his lap. I knew he was smiling.

Moments later, both of us were fast asleep.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

(Peter's POV)

When I awoke the next morning, it was to soft snores coming from my abdomen. I stared down, confused, but my confusion slipped away as quickly as it had come when I saw the sight on my lap.

Edmund was still asleep, with a smile of contentment on his pale, freckled face, his long, raven hair was spread out everywhere and his hand was lying underneath my right leg.

I glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall. 10o'clock! Mum will be furious.

Sighing, I gently tapped Edmund on the nose to wake him up. When I didn't succeed, I gently dislodged myself from his grip – which was quite strong considering he was asleep – and began to walk down to Lu's room.

She met me at the stairs with her usual cheery smile on her face.

"Morning Peter" she said softly and gave me a hug.

"Hello Lu, were you just coming to wake us up?" I asked, a mischievous grin forming on my face.

"Well, yes I was, but-" she looked at me, slightly puzzled, then her face split into a wide grin.

"Come on then" she tiptoed with me back to Edmund's room where he was still asleep.

"What are we doing, jump, or the Tickle Machine?" Lucy asked.

I grinned wider.

"You jump, I'll tickle."

She nodded and proceeded to do a running jump, landing precisely on the bed – also on Ed's left foot – which is where she had intended for.

He moaned and rolled over, but at that exact moment, I pounced, getting my fingers into all his ticklish spots.

That certainly woke him up.

His dark brown eyes flashed open and he yelped in surprise, then he let out a playful groan and tried to get his fingers into my pressure points – something he knew I hated.

Not succeeding, he sighed, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning you two, may I ask, what you are doing in my room?" he asked standing up with a twinkle in his eye.

Lucy pouted "You let us in here last night!"

A shadow seemed to fall across Edmund's face and his jaw tightened painfully.

"Yes, well, that's another story."

Lucy sighed, and left the room with more spring in her step than a kangaroo.

I shook my head in amusement, and was just about to leave the room, when Edmund whispered "Thanks Peter."

I swivelled around and faced him.

"What for – oh, for last night?"

He nodded and walked over to me.

I put my arm around his shoulders and ruffled his already fly-away hair.

"You're welcome Eddy."

He sighed in exasperation.

"Don't call me that!"

And with that, he chased me out of the room, down the stairs and into the garden.

**There we go, I wrote this when I had an exam coming up, so Mum wasn't too happy, but seriously, I know that Geography stuff back-to-front and inside-out, so I don't know what she's panicking for. Anyways, plz read and review!**

**Fan of the Just King**

**BTW, a kangaroo is an Australian marsupial that only gets places by jumping. They have a long tail that helps them to balance and the joeys are the cutest things since a newborn puppy.**


End file.
